Reencarnación
by Allissha
Summary: Una historia poco convencional como especial de Halloween.


**¡Ciao!**

**.**

**Bienvenidos a este especial de Halloween,**

**creado para el reto del taller literario de Ranma½.**

* * *

Esta vez les traigo una historia muy poco convencional, pero con el objetivo de entretenerles un poco :)

* * *

******Ø**

**Reencarnación**

**» — »» — »» — »» — »» — »» — »» — »» — »» — »» — »» — »» — »**

**Ø**

Se removió inquieta entre las sabanas, en un vano intento por despertar una vez más de aquellos misteriosos sueños que parecían transportarla a un singular pasado. Un extraño magnetismo parecía atraerla de forma inevitable hacía ellos cada noche. Un nombre que parecía vibrar en cada rincón de su pensamiento y sus neuronas parecen activarse únicamente para intentar recordárselo.

Voces, risas y extraños sentimientos que parecen arraigarse de manera sistemática a cada fibra de su ser la torturan desde dos semanas atrás. Un sinfín de recuerdos que parecen brotar inexplicablemente en su memoria. La sensación de haber perdido algo por demás valioso, algo que le importa más allá que la vida misma, hace correr por sus ojos lágrimas de angustia y aflicción.

— ¡Ranma! — grita con desesperación, aferrándose con fuerza a su almohada — ¡No, Ranma, no!— un inevitable sollozo lleno de dolor hace presa de ella.

— Shenia, despierta — una voz firme y preocupada la llama y ella intenta responder presurosa — despierta, estás soñando.

— ¡Otra vez! — murmura abriendo los ojos con lentitud. Gotas de sudor recorren su frente, la angustia que se refleja en su rostro y en sus asustados ojos castaños, son muestra de un nuevo y adquirido sentimiento que se une inexplicablemente a su ser — me duele la cabeza — dice secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— Debes ver al doctor, no puedes viajar en esas condiciones.

—Vamos Cassandra, no es para tanto — sonríe tratando de tranquilizar a la joven y preocupada rubia — debo trabajar.

—Date prisa entonces o perderás el avión — dice en un suspiro. No tiene caso discutir, su amiga es demasiado terca como para escuchar razones.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Además, ¿a quién no le gustaría visitar Japón? — pregunta con una sonrisa.

— ¡A ti!

— Tienes razón. Es extraño.

— Oye, Shenia…¿quién es Ranma?

—No tengo idea.

**» — »» — »» — »» — »**

Caminó con lentitud a través del parque, sintiéndose como si estuviera soñando nuevamente. Aquellas bancas, aquellos árboles, las personas que caminaban a su derredor y unas cuantas que la miraban con sorpresa e inquietud, le parecían extrañamente familiar. Tal y si ya las conociera.

Un bonito lugar a su parecer, tranquilo y muy diferente a Nueva York. El silencio y la quietud de la tarde parece reconfortar toda la renuencia que sintió, cuando le informaron que debía ir a Japón a entrevistar a un famoso artista marcial del que ella no sabía ni su nombre ni su apellido. Sin embargo, le parecía realmente increíble que un personaje como él no se encontrara en una ciudad como Tokio, tan impresionante y sin lugar a dudas el sitio ideal para ser frecuentado por él. ¿Acaso no era tan famoso como para residir en un lujoso apartamento?, ¿o no era tan reconocido y no ganaba lo suficiente viéndose obligado a vivir en un lugar como Nerima?

Levantó los hombros despreocupada, a quién le importaba de todas maneras. No era un mal lugar, diferente a todo lo que ya conocía, tal vez. Además, ella solo estaba ahí para realizar su entrevista y regresaría a su hogar lo más pronto posible. Ese era el costo que debía pagar para lograr aquella promoción que tanto deseaba y no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar la orden de ir hasta allí, aunque no tenía el menor deseo de hacerlo, con tan solo un pequeño papel en el que el editor había anotado rápidamente la dirección.

— Dojo Saotome-Tendo — leyó entre líneas, sintiendo que ese apelativo le era tan familiar.

En realidad, todo a su alrededor le parecía conocido. Como si ya hubiese estado ahí antes y hubiese caminado por aquellas calles por las que caminaba en ese momento. Incluso aquella fuente que ahora se encontraba frente a ella, parecía querer evocar algún recuerdo dormido en el fondo de su memoria.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un gesto negativo. Era ridículo pensar siquiera en ello, después de todo, era la primera vez que ella veía aquel bonito y tranquilo lugar.

Un murmullo la sacó de sus cavilaciones, percatándose de un grupo de personas que se aglomeraban unos metros más adelante. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se acercó a ellos llena de curiosidad por saber que era lo que les parecía tan interesante. Un enorme y viejo panda sosteniendo un neumático y un letrero entre sus patas, era reñido por un hombre de unos treinta o treinta y cinco años. Era difícil precisarlo con exactitud, pero parecía muy joven.

"_Yo no fui, muchacho ingrato_", decía el letrero.

— Era la comida de Akane — espetó aquel hombre con el ceño fruncido.

"_Ella no se la va a comer_", apareció otro letrero.

—Eso a ti no te importa — gritó furioso dándole un certero golpe que lo dejó noqueado.

Vio al hombre alejarse de un saltó entre los árboles, con una rapidez que debió sorprenderle, pero que extrañamente le pareció normal. Bajó la mirada hacia el panda inconsciente y le pareció un cuadro muy conocido.

—Me estoy volviendo loca — murmuró alejándose de allí.

Lo mejor era seguir su camino y olvidarse de aquellas extrañas sensaciones que aquel episodio le habían causado. Era extraño ver un hecho como ese y no sentirse alterada o sorprendida. Al contrario, parecía como si aquello fuera completamente normal.

—Este es un país extraño — se dijo —. Lleno de locos.

Suspiró pesadamente, añorando estar de vuelta en su casa. Si bien le encantaba ese lugar y sentía que allí es donde debía estar, algo dentro de ella le hacía desear alejarse y no enfrentarse a la sensación de que había algo más que la unía, no solo a Nerima sino a sus habitantes. O al menos a alguno de ellos.

Recorrió con pasos lentos las calles, sintiéndose cada vez más inquieta. Se detuvo frente a una peculiar valla y se sintió repentinamente nostálgica. Observó el canal y no pudo evitar sentir que ya había estado allí antes, con alguien.

Un recuerdo repentino llegó a su mente, acompañado de un agudo dolor que pareció atravesarle la cabeza.

—Yo solo quise decir que me gusta tu cabello…quiero decir…es que…no es que mis gustos hagan alguna diferencia, pero…

—¿Ranma?, gracias. Incluso si no es en serio…es lindo.

La visión de una pelirroja metida en aquel canal, quejándose de ella, apareció de manera tangible y se sintió feliz.

Se preguntó que tendría que ver aquella extraña chica con ella, y porque parecía recordar cosas que jamás había vivido con anterioridad.

—Todo esto es muy extraño — se quejó consigo misma — debe ser algo en el aire.

No había otra explicación para lo que estaba experimentando, pero de cierta manera le parecía aterrador.

Apresuró el paso y prosiguió su camino con la firme decisión de realizar su trabajo y volver a casa cuanto antes. No había razón para permanecer ahí más del tiempo necesario, pero si tenía muchas para no quedarse.

Mientras más avanzaba, todo le parecía más familiar que antes. Comenzaba a sentirse identificada con cada casa, con cada lugar que iba admirando por el camino.

Temblorosamente llamó a la puerta del dojo. Se había quedado estupefacta en cuanto lo vio, y eso le pareció extraño, pero era como si aquel lugar fuera o hubiera sido trascendental en su vida.

—Puedo ayudarte — preguntó una dulce voz cuando la puerta se abrió frente a ella. Le pareció que aquella mujer a pesar de su edad era en extremo hermosa y un nombre vibro en sus pensamientos: Nodoka. Era ridículo, ni siquiera conocía a aquella extraña.

—H-hola — saludó nerviosa — mi nombre es Shenia…me gustaría hacer una entrevista para el New York Times — terminó con rapidez, ante la mirada fija y curiosa de aquella señora.

—Te pareces mucho a…—comentó aquella extraña, pero se detuvo. Sus ojos parecían ser demasiado tristes para una persona tan dulce como ella —. Lo siento, no me hagas caso — le dijo haciéndola ingresar al interior de aquella casa.

La condujo a una pequeña salita ocupada por dos hombres de edad madura y una joven mujer castaña. Le pareció extraño ver que tenían fija la mirada en un lugar vacío en el que otra mujer apenas mayor que la castaña, servía el té. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, la invitaron a sentarse y acompañarlos. Nadie habló y nadie ocupó aquel lugar en la pequeña mesa.

—Esto parece un funeral — pensó para sí misma, al ver el extremo silencio en el que se habían sumergido aquellas personas. Les parecía agradables, en extremo hospitalarios, pero era como si el tiempo para ellos se hubiera detenido de alguna manera.

— Tía, ¿quién es ella? — preguntó la castaña después de lo que a la joven le pareció un largo y silencioso ritual. Se preguntó si todos los japoneses tenían aquella rara costumbre.

—Es americana y quiere entrevistar a Ranma — contestó aquella amable señora con una sonrisa.

Se sorprendió de escuchar aquel nombre que ya parecía saberse de memoria. Era el mismo que permanecía en sus sueños.

—¡Vaya! Mi cuñadito se ha vuelto muy famoso — dijo la castaña con una sonrisa burlona, antes de mirarla fijamente. Le pareció que aquella mujer que le pareció un poco avara, la escudriñaba con detenimiento. La vio abrir la boca dispuesta a decirle algo, pero pareció cambiar de idea y se dirigió a los mayores que la seguían observando con incomoda fijeza — Akane debe sentirse muy satisfecha — les dijo en un suspiro.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo — secundó una voz detrás de ella que la hizo estremecerse.

—Ranma, ¿dónde has estado? — pregunto la señora.

—Fui a correr — fue la fría respuesta que dio aquella voz y todos se quedaron observándolo. Podía sentir la mirada de aquella persona sobre ella, y le dio la impresión que observaba fijamente su cabello desde atrás.

—Es una reportera — comentó la castaña, confirmando la impresión de que era observada por aquel extraño.

—No estoy para entrevistas —dijo aquella voz, y lo vio acercarse a la mesa y sentarse junto aquel lugar vació, sin mirarla siquiera. Se sorprendió al ver que era aquel mismo hombre que había visto en el parque peleando con el panda.

Era extraño, pero le parecía conocerlo de toda la vida. Incluso conocía su nombre desde antes de llegar a Japón y ahora que lo veía, estaba por completo segura de que ya se conocían.

—No creo que Akane…— comenzó a decir la castaña, pero se detuvo al ver el ceño fruncido de aquel hombre joven.

—Nabiki, no es momento de discutir lo que a tu hermana le gustaría o no — replicó levantando la mirada y observando por primera vez a su invitada. La observó con visible sorpresa. Parecía estupefacto y había palidecido. Por un leve instante, pareció estar asustado al mirarla, pero parecía haberla reconocido de algún modo — ¡¿Quién es usted?! — preguntó de pronto con brusquedad, con evidente sorpresa en la voz.

—Shenia Wilson del New York Times — respondió la joven.

—Y, ¿viene de Estados Unidos? — preguntó como si la entrevista fuera para ella.

—Sí — respondió con una sonrisa que lo hizo mirarla con fijeza.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? — volvió a preguntar y ella se sintió en un extraño interrogatorio.

—Dieci-diecinueve… hoy cumplo diecinueve — contesto nerviosa.

—¿Nació en…

—Sí — contestó ella sin dejarle terminar la pregunta.

—Se le parece mucho, ¿no es cierto? — preguntó la mujer a la que llamaran Kasumi.

Una extraña familiaridad la invadió cuando él la miró sin responder a lo que su cuñada le preguntara y, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el lugar vació que nadie ocupara, pero donde se encontraba el té y el postre servidos adecuadamente en espera de alguien. Él siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—Es el lugar de Akane, mi esposa — declaró como si ella hubiera formulado la pregunta que latía en su mente.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza, sin imaginar siquiera que él hubiera estado casado, y sin entender porque, repentinamente sintió miedo cuando un cerdito negro con una pañoleta amarilla llegó junto a ellos.

—Llegas tarde — reclamó Ranma, derramando el té caliente sobre el animalito, quien para sorpresa de la joven se transformó en un desnudo ser humano.

—¡Tú eres Pchan!—exclamó de pronto, haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarla sorprendidos.

Los vívidos recuerdo de un cerdito negro con ella en una habitación y de un joven que se convertía en una joven pelirroja, acudieron de forma repentina a su mente.

La repentina visión de verse en un instituto en compañía de Ranma, el verse repentinamente secuestrada por un joven que se convertía en pato y luego por extrañas criaturas pájaro, su cuerpo transformado en una muñeca casi sin vida…una boda frustrada, una pelea por mantenerse con vida, y un sinfín imágenes acudieron a su mente. Era como ver una película que jamás había visto, pero conocía muy bien.

Se levantó de la mesa ante la mirada atónita de sus anfitriones y abandonó la residencia. Corrió sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Tan solo guiada por el impulso de escapar de cosas que no comprendía.

El dolor de cabeza se hizo intenso y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

Se detuvo en un lugar que le pareció conocido. Una lápida reposaba frente a ella con una inscripción grabada.

"_Saotome Akane._

_Única e inolvidable"_

Observó la lápida por un largo instante, sin comprender siquiera lo que sucedía. La limpió un poco y pudo apreciar debajo de la inscripción una fecha. ¡Era la misma de su propio cumpleaños! ¡Aquella mujer había muerto el mismo día en que ella había nacido!

—¿Qué vas a darme a cambio? — escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

—A la plebeya Tendo — contesto Kodachi —, ¿qué mejor premio que ese?

—Muy sensata, muy sensata. Garantizas tu éxito y yo disfrutare con el sacrificio de esa jovencita — dijo la voz complacida — o de lo contrario los otros pagaran el precio.

Entreabrió la puerta suavemente, quería observar quien era la persona con la que Kodachi estaba hablando. Supuso que debía ser alguien conocido porque parecía saber quién era ella.

La habitación se encontraba casi en penumbras, a excepción por unas cuantas velas y el incienso que contaminaba todo el aire de una manera tan asfixiante. Kodachi se encontraba en el centro, frente a una mesa cubierta por un mantel negro y adornado por rosas del mismo color.

— Típico de Kodachi — pensó al ver la obsesión de la rosa negra.

—Seis gatos en el día seis del mes seis — dijo Kodachi en lo que a ella le pareció una especie de ritual. La vio pasar el incienso alrededor de una vasija negra y depositar dentro de esta una de las muñequeras de Ranma.

Recordó cuanto había buscado su prometido aquella muñequera. Era un regalo que ella le había dado en navidad. Frunció el ceño ante el atrevimiento de su rival. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a robar algo que había comprado especialmente para Ranma?

El chillido de un gato en agonía interrumpió sus pensamientos y volvió la mirada a lo que Kodachi se proponía. La vio levantar una mano y se quedó inmóvil al ver lo que la rosa negra se proponía. Apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos cuando el cuchillo cercenó el cuello del animal.

Era el segundo gato que sufría ese destino.

Había cinco gatos amarrados y colocados en un pentagrama invertido, y un sexto colocado en el centro de este y dos ya habían muerto a manos de Kodachi.

Asustada, retrocedió sigilosamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Debía encontrar a Ranma y advertirle del peligro antes de que llegara a la mansión Kuno.

Ella había estado en lo cierto al pensar que debía averiguar por si misma lo que Kodachi se proponía al hacer que Nabiki convenciera a Ranma de ir a la mansión y averiguar los extraños sucesos que habían estado ocurriendo.

—Seguro solo son solo una turba de gatos — le había dicho para tranquilizarla — será una revisión de rutina.

Le había insistido en acompañarlo, pero él se había negado alegando que solo estorbaría. Pero ella sabía bien que en realidad estaba preocupado por su seguridad y no quería que se arriesgara.

—Ese tonto — murmuro apresurando el paso, dispuesta a regresar al dojo antes de que él saliera.

Se iba a enfadar por haber ido ella primero, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos.

—¡Akane! — escuchó la voz de él al dar la vuelta en un pasillo y se tensó. Era demasiado tarde, Ranma estaba ahí.

—¡Tonta, ¿qué haces aquí?! — le gritó molesto.

—Lo mismo que tú, idiota — respondió ella con el mismo tono.

—Chica lenta no deber estar aquí, ser peligroso — acusó Shampoo —Airen no necesitar que chica torpe entrometerse. Shampoo ayudar esposo con gusto.

—Yo vine para acompañar a Nabiki — respondió ignorando el comentario de la china, pero con su aura encendida por los celos al ver como la amazona se colgaba del brazo de su prometido.

—Regresa al dojo — le ordenó el joven, y se enfureció al escuchar su tono autoritario y ver su expresión seria.

Estaba dispuesto a mandarla de vuelta, pero ella no lo iba a permitir. Si él insistía en quedarse y enfrentarse al peligro, ella no lo dejaría solo.

—No — respondió con firmeza —. En todo caso no es necesario que continúes. Acabo de ver lo que Kodachi está haciendo y es peligroso que intenten enfrentarse a ella.

—Somos artistas marciales, Akane, nada nos asusta — dijo con arrogancia. Su ego se inflaba como de costumbre.

—Yo también soy artista marcial. Si ustedes van, también iré yo — lo retó. Estaba decidida a salirse con la suya.

—De ninguna manera — dijo él con firmeza, enfrentándose a su joven prometida. Una vez más, como de costumbre, estaban discutiendo.

Se escuchó el maullido de un gato y el joven artista marcial se sobresaltó aterrorizado aferrándose a los hombros de ella y olvidando por un momento la discusión. Si algo le causa terror, eso era la presencia de un felino y ella lo sabía muy bien. Era increíble que se hubiera metido en esa situación. No podía dejar de entender cómo era que él se había dejado convencer por Nabiki.

— Como sea, creo esto que valdrá la pena – dijo Nabiki, ignorando la discusión de los jóvenes —Por mi está bien que Akane nos acompañe. No le va a pasar nada, Ranma —aseguró.

—Claro que no, yo mismo la cuidaré — terció Ryoga.

—Quédate detrás de mí — dijo el joven resignado, adelantándose un poco y manteniéndola alejada de Ryoga. Eran celos, ella lo sabía muy bien. Desde que habían vuelto de Jusenkyo, se había comportado más sobreprotector y posesivo con ella. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía alternativa. Ella era terca y se proponía seguirlo y él lo sabía. No había nada que el pudiera hacer, de todas formas ella ya estaba ahí.

—Ranma, ¿estás seguro que solo se trata de una revisión de rutina? – preguntó Ryoga preocupado. Se había encontrado por error con Ranma, todo gracias a su mala orientación y para su mala fortuna, se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de seguirlo.

—Si – respondió risueño. Akane sabía que Ranma había aceptado la compañía de Ryoga para no enfrentar a un inesperado felino sin ayuda. Él estaba completamente seguro, que se trataba de una turba de gatos y nada más. Al menos era eso lo que él le había asegurado a ella. Los demás se encontraban allí por la misma razón de siempre: seguir a su prometido. Las chicas con el objetivo de casarse con él, y Mouse con la idea de derrotarlo.

Un ruido proveniente del sótano captó su atención y continuaron avanzando. Llegaron a la habitación donde Akane estuviera momentos antes y abrieron la puerta. El ambiente tenso los hizo erizarse. La mansión Kuno ya era tétrica de por sí y aquello solo parecía hacerla aún más terrorífica.

Un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos y una densa neblina formó parte del extraño panorama de la habitación.

—¡Ranma, mi amor! — exclamó Kodachi al verlo entrar —. Has venido justo a tiempo — dijo acercándose a él.

Los jóvenes observaron la extraña mesa y los gatos acomodados sobre ella, con el cuello cercenado; pero no había nadie más en la habitación.

Ryoga se acercó a la vasija e intentó meter la mano dentro para ver lo que contenía.

— Te sugiero que no toques nada Ryoga – advirtió Ranma, justo en el momento en que el joven había volcado accidentalmente la vasija sobre la mesa.

La niebla que parecía provenir de la vasija se hizo más densa y una risa estruendosa estalló por toda la habitación, haciendo a los jóvenes colocarse en guardia. Akane sin querer había quedado en el centro, tal y como si instintivamente todos quisieran protegerla.

— Si serás P-chan – espetó molesto el joven de la trenza – no podías ser más inoportuno.

—Cállate, si no fuera por tu culpa no estaríamos en esta situación – se defendió el chico de la pañoleta.

—Mouse, saca a Nabiki y a Akane de aquí — ordenó

El chico pato asintió con la cabeza y se propuso cumplir la orden del joven, cuando repentinamente fue lanzado en el aire por algo que no pudo ver.

—Uchan — gritó el joven, buscando con la vista a su contrincante.

La joven lanzó sus espátulas en respuesta, pero parecían rebotar en las paredes hacia ellos, hiriendo a la joven cocinera en el proceso.

Ryoga intento asestar un golpe utilizando el truco de la explosión, pero inevitablemente solo atinó a romper la mesa deshaciendo el pentagrama compuesto por los gatos. Un destello intermitente iluminó todo, seguido de una explosión que se extinguió inmediatamente.

—¡No! — gritó Kodachi lanzándose hacia Ranma con una daga en la mano — Aún no es tiempo.

Parecía que lo que la rosa negra pretendía hacer era parte de su extraño y macabro ritual. Ranma la evitó, pero sin lograr desarmarla.

—Ranma, querido, debes darme tu corazón — dijó la joven Kuno con una sonrisa — para que seas mío y estemos por fin juntos.

El joven se movió, pero repentinamente al acercarse al punto más oscuro de la habitación, algo pareció inmovilizarlo y Kodachi sonrió con el rostro distorsionado, abalanzándose nuevamente sobre él.

— ¡Ranma! — gritó Akane con desesperación — ¡No, Ranma, no!

La mano de Kodachi se levantó justo en el momento en que la joven Tendo se interpuso, recibiendo el impacto en el pecho.

—¡Akaneee! — gritó Ranma sosteniéndola entre sus brazos — ¡Tu grandísima tonta!

—¡Lo has arruinado todo, tonta plebeya! — espetó la rosa negra con furia y se volvió hacia los otros jóvenes —. Todos lo han arruinado.

—¡Tonta, tonta!, te dije que te quedarás en el dojo — le dijo acariciando su rostro.

—¡Adios, Ranma! —le dijo ella con una sonrisa, antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Las lágrimas corrían abundantes por sus mejillas. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa por no derramar ni una sola en el pasado, pero esto había rebasado su tranquilidad. Todo le resultaba increíble, tan fuera de lo normal.

Esos sueños, cada fragmento de las pesadillas que había tenido las dos semanas anteriores, resultaban ahora sus recuerdos que parecían acomodarse como partes de un rompecabezas.

o / o / o

* * *

Bien, solo me queda agradecerles el tiempo que han dedicado a esta lectura, esperando al menos haberles traído un poco de entretenimiento y con ello me disculpen por mis constantes desapariciones.

Y para quienes me han preguntado qué ha sucedido con "la dama oscura", sinceramente espero poder traerles pronto la continuación. Ya tengo algunos avances que me he visto obligada a detener por falta de tiempo U_U

Hasta luego

Gracias por leer


End file.
